


Escaping the cradle

by torinokomachi



Series: Muse's Library [9]
Category: Caligula (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blame Kotaro's uncle, Crew as Family, Crossover, Families of Choice, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torinokomachi/pseuds/torinokomachi
Summary: Izuku was thirteen when he entered Mobius and fourteen when he escaped with the Going-Home Club.Mobius was closed down in response to their escape while Aria and μ regained their freedom.(Or, a Caligula crossover in which Izuku entered Mobius when the bullying got too much and joined the Going Home Club.)(Warning: Contains game spoilers)





	Escaping the cradle

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> This story contains Caligula game spoilers. Proceed with caution.

I

Midoriya Inko remembers the day her son stopped waking up with his earphones still attached to his ears and an application opening up and she saw a a familiar letter.

μ.

She heard that around 500 people fell to a coma like state and all because they listened to the virtuadoll singer, μ.

But all those people had one thing in common.

Something in their life felt too much for them that they wanted an escape.

Escape from the cruel reality that just hurts them far too many times.

And she cried for days as her son was later put in health support, payment provided by a generous group who are in charge of taking care of these victims.

She wished she could have confronted and do something about her son's school life.

But Izuku had always smiled and tell her not to worry.

She should've known better and confront him.

It wasn't an easy year for her since.

Being alone at home and with an absent husband, she felt really lonely.

Even celebrating Izuku's 14th birthday that year isn't a truly happy occasion, without Izuku saying anything and just sleeping, it just reminded her of how she failed her son.

But she kept visiting.

Hoping for the day that he'd wake up.

It was a fine day in May that she was met with her son opening her eyes.

"Izuku...?"

He rasped. "Mom...?"

He slowly raised from the bed and hugged her. Crying, and sounding doubtful as he asks. "I'm back... I'm really back aren't I?"

She returned the hug, completely in tears. "Welcome back Izuku!"

(Inside Mobius, Izuku fights and steels on with determination to return. "I have to get back to Mom.")

* * *

 II

Deku has changed.

All he knows is that whatever happened that caused Deku to wake up and Mobius to shut down changed him.

But Deku no longer responds to him. When he confronts him the first time when he gets back, all he receives is Deku looking at him in the eye, and see how empty they seem compared to the fearful but still living eyes he once had before all this.

Deku ask him. "Why do you care now? When you never cared about me before?"

He didn't answer.

Deku doesn't say anything about the silence and slips his headphones dangling at his neck and wears them.

The class went on a new normal.

Deku stopped mumbling in favor of humming a song.

Deku never talks with anyone anymore, not even him, responding only when necessary.

The frequency of seeing him write in his hero notes grow less in favor of music chords in a music notebook.

He is more seen at the school's music room than anywhere else.

He stopped responding to any of their peers attempt to ridicule him, all they got are Deku's blank empty eyes staring back at them in response, prompting them to leave Deku alone.

And he never follows him anymore.

Then the sludge villain incident happened and he can't understand why Deku still saved him even after all that.

He asked, as they were about to head to their respective homes after the incident.

Deku's response was. "Yeah, I hate you for what you did, but no one deserves to die. That's why I saved you."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm giving you another chance with our friendship Kacchan. Either you take it or leave it."

(Izuku learns how much grudge and vengeance can consume someone, in the same vein Thorn instigated the events the world dubbed as "μ syndrome" to destroy the world after the death of a friend for over a decade. So he chose to let go of Kacchan's bullying in favor of moving on to the future. Whether Kacchan takes that chance or not, is not Izuku's to decide.)

* * *

 III

It was Summer, a few months after he wakes, when Inko was officially introduced to the people that Izuku met while trying to escape from Mobius.

Izuku talks about them a lot. 

They decided to see each other after everything during the summer in Sea Paraiso, Miyabi City, with her accompanying Izuku so she can see them in person.

As they walk around the city, she notices Izuku's eyes lighting up as he noticed someone and called "Big bro Ritsu!"

Said person turned towards him and smiled at him. "Hey, Izuku!"

Izuku and Ritsu caught up to each other and along with a few others who heard his call and approach them.

They all seem to be having fun talking to each other until they noticed her.

"Ah, you're..."

She greeted. "Nice to meet you. I'm Izuku's mother. He talks about you a lot."

In response, the group introduced themselves one by one and they walked their way to eat and catch up.

Inko notices how happy Izuku was for the first time in years. As Izuku talks animatedly to the group of people he is talking to.

When Izuku was away later, she spoke. "Thank you so much for being my son's friends. I'm really grateful."

The group looks at her. She continues. "For a long time, he barely has any friends because... you know."

The way the group tensed is hint enough that they know what she meant.

Izuku was quirkless.

It prevented him from achieving his dreams of being a hero and he doesn't have any friend with him as a result. Even his friendship with Bakugou is in tatters and grow full on toxic to the point her son entered Mobius to escape.

One of her several regrets.

One of them, a boy she recalled is who Izuku calls as "Taro-kun", spoke up. "Don't worry miss Midoriya. We're always there for Izu so he'll be fine!"

Inko smiled at them. "Thank you."

She's happy. Knowing that Izuku will be in good hands with these people as his friends.

(It comes to a surprise that the Aria that Izuku talks of is a virtuadoll like μ, however. But she accepts her nonetheless)

* * *

 IV

You: Help

I met All Might.

And he apparently had a quirk that can be passed on to others???

Taro-kun: What?

Naru-chan: （＊〇□〇）……！

Big bro Sho: ...Can you repeat that?

You: I met All Might?

Big bro Sho: ...No. I mean where you said that his quirk can be passed on.

Big sis Koto: Are you sure he isn't lying, Izuku?

You: No... he was being honest.

Big bro Ken: ...Let me guess, you accept his offer?

You:... Yeah.

He told me to keep it a secret but I'd rather tell. I trust everyone here.

Big bro Sho: A wise choice.

Taro-kun: Whoo!

Taro-kun: You can be a hero now! Trained by your idol no less!

Taro-kun: Now we can go to U.A together!

Big Sis Mifue: Are you sure about accepting it though?

Big Sis Mifue: It's not that I'm against this but... are you really sure about your decision?

Big bro Ritsu: Mifue has a point. We know that you wanted to be a hero for as long as you can remember Izuku.

Big bro Ritsu: We just don't want you getting hurt in the process.

You: I know.

There's always another way to be a hero, like big bro Ken composing music but... I always want to be the hero that keeps people safe.

I know everyone is worried, and you all believe in me too but... all my life, no one had believed that I can be a hero until you guys and All Might.

After what happened in Mobius, I thought I should go for music composing like big bro Ken so no one would end up like we do again but... I still want to be a hero and study in U.A.

So let me do this, please.

Big bro Ritsu: ...Alright Izuku.

We'll trust you in this.

But always remember that we have your back, alright? We're a family too you know.

Taro-kun: I'll be there with you too, so don't worry!

You: ...Thanks big bro.

Big bro Ritsu: By the way, have you told aunt Inko about it yet?

You: ...No?

Big bro Ritsu: IZUKU

* * *

 V

"This is why I was almost against your decision Izuku." Big bro Ken sighed.

"I said I'm sorry..."

"Training under the number one hero is one thing, getting your bones broken because of your newfound quirk is another."

Izuku looked sheepish and looked apologetically back at the composer. Who sighed.

"I hope you don't depend on Recovery Girl too much. As good of a healer she is."

"Yeah..."

"Hatsume-san will absolutely blast you for breaking your Catharsis system too."

He flinched. "Guilty as charged..."

It was Aria who suggested the idea of replicating their Catharsis effects into the real world through support devices to help the Going-Home Club in real life.

The one (and only) willing person they could find to make it is a girl named Hatsume Mei who wants to enter U.A's support department, though she is... quite eccentric, she did her job well. It does cost a lot, however.

So the Going-Home club went on the consensus that Kotaro and Izuku should have it instead as they would need it for U.A, as the rest of them have no plans to enter U.A.

They got it for a year, since their return from Mobius and Izuku likes using it, he finds a familiarity to using it as it reflects a part of him.

Though not by much, he didn't have them on with him in school days since he is being very careful about not using it much due to how costly they are.

But he ended up breaking his when he used One For All during the exam.

"Ah, speaking of," Big bro Ken paused. "I informed everyone of your broken bones."

Izuku paled. "Why."

"We're all worried for you and we're going to help you figure out how to use your new quirk with ease. Oh, do be ready of Kotono-san and Shogo-san chewing you out."

He covered his face, letting out a muffled groan.

He loves his friends, but they baby him too much.

(In retrospect, it keeps his mind off from the entrance exam results at least. Hatsume-san also luckily fixed it free of charge, if only so he'd help her promote her inventions when they're in U.A in return.)

* * *

VI

Aizawa sighs as he look at his class's files.

Or rather, two certain files.

Tomoe Kotaro and Midoriya Izuku.

Both of them were victims of the "μ syndrome" caused by musician Thorn in an attempt of revenge at the world.

Tomoe Kotaro was the son of hero Terraform who died in a villain fight seven years ago along with his wife who was his partner, having his father's quirk of earth manipulation. He was later raised under his uncle. But unfortunately, his uncle only takes him in for the money he'd get from the insurance and treats the boy like dirt. To the point Tomoe Kotaro resorts escaping to Mobius.

Midoriya Izuku was quirkless. _Was_. He somehow gained his quirk very late if the entrance exam is any indication. But he was bullied for being quirkless before all this and also because he still wants to be a hero despite that. He can admit that the kid got the right ideals, and the perseverance, but he unfortunately reached his limits when the bullying in middle school proved too much and entered Mobius.

Now, Tomoe Kotaro lived under the Shikishima's care after his uncle is charged for child abuse in light of the fallout of Mobius being shut down and virtuadoll μ no longer being used as someone's tool for any villainous action, and his uncle's guardianship on Tomoe Kotaro evoked. Midoriya Izuku still studied in Orudera Middle School for his third year but with Midoriya changing his tune to how he reacts to his peers attempt of bullying him, things had been looking up for him.

That is not why he let out a long sigh.

Rather, it's how the two soon-to-be U.A students looked as if they have fought a real fight before. (He recalls they have this support device that they call the Catharsis system when they were fighting about in the entrance exam and use them like they have so much experience with it.)

He can account that the likeliness to why is the process to how they got out of Mobius in the first place.

Good fighters they maybe, he wasn't satisfied. As Midoriya Izuku doesn't seem like he has control over his quirk and Tomoe Kotaro is far too alike to his father that they both always go out of their way to help people.

A lot that they both got in through Rescue Points instead of Villain Points.

He lets out another long sigh.

This is going to be a long year.

* * *

VII

 He was greeted by Taro-kun when he reached U.A.

"You're late Izuku!"

"Sorry! Mom was worried..."

"Understandable." Taro-kun nods. "Come on." He walked together into the campus.

Among the Going-Home Club, Taro-kun had been someone he's the closest with since they're in the same age.

So he was happy to be able to get to U.A together with him too.

It's too bad that the rest of the group are older than them so they have to schedule different times to be able to catch up.

Big sis Mifue is recovering from her Anorexia little by little.

Big sis Suzu is just getting new friends and enjoying high school.

Big bro Ritsu is about to head to university in a psychology major.

Big bro Ken is still composing new music and this time, starts having Aria and μ singing together. Studying in a music major university as of last year.

Big bro Izuru is still taking therapy for his mom's abuse and control of his life and big bro Sho is currently having guardianship over him.

Big bro Sho now takes books to learn about teaching and considers being a teacher sometime soon.

Big sis Koto tries to make up her time to be a good mother for her son.

Naru-chan is working on a novel about their story in Mobius and is about to head for university in an I.T major. (It had been a mistake that he never got to correct, calling her Naru-chan when she's older than him and Taro-kun but Naru-chan didn't mind so he still called her that.)

Really, everyone's getting busy that the only time they can talk with each other are through group chat or holidays.

At least Taro-kun's with him.

They now stood in front of their class, 1-A.

"You ready?" Taro-kun was grinning. He grinned back.

He opened the door.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He entered class 1-A with Taro-kun to be met with Kacchan arguing with that scary guy with glasses from the entrance exam.

He turned. "It was nice knowing you Taro-kun. Guess I'll die today."

"Izuku, no!"

(He didn't quiet die, but he almost did when their homeroom teacher announced a quirk assessment test. He was thankful that the Going-Home club helped him and Taro-kun with their quirks so they were able to pass.)

* * *

VIII

A lot happened in a month.

Winning against Kacchan, getting voted for class rep, the USJ...

Now, he and Taro-kun are preparing for the sport festival.

They also got permission to be able to use their Catharsis system support device just in case.

He was almost tempted to use that in the USJ but decided not to when he learns one of the enemies had disintegration for a quirk. Nope.

Unlike Mobius, the Catharsis system in the real world is fragile.

He'd rather not waste anymore money for repairs. Nope.

He tapped his finger on the sunflower badge at his jacket. "Booting Catharsis System."

_"Catharsis System activating."_

The badge was a switch resembling the stake at their hearts in Mobius, there are metal bands and anklets at his feet and wrists. The metal expands, forming gauntlets at his arm, stopping at his elbow and boots forming at his legs, stopping at the middle of his thigh.

He also has an ear piece at his right ear to issue commands and navigate around so he can check the device's status along with his own.

While the fabric got torn in Mobius, the device now simply covers over the fabric instead. So there are no actual clothing damage in the real world.

Every Catharsis effect on the group has something reflecting their true selves. For him and Taro-kun, they both literally wear their hearts to their sleeves and that's how they found a common ground in how alike they are in their ideals.

But for Izuku, he moves forward to that.

Izuku does more than just punching with his Catharsis effect as he can do jumps and tricks around his environment, along with kicks. Which is pretty useful and doesn't limit his mobility.

Looking back at his current training ground, a forest near U.A, he started his training.

IX

There was a load of rivalries around. The obstacle race was intense enough, what with Todoroki starting by freezing the ground first.

Then the cavalry race, where he had a hard time gaining people willing to team up with him because he won first place and Taro-kun teams up with different people (One of them has a wild purple hair if he recalls), wanting a friendly rivalry to prove himself.

Hatsume-san does team up with him and so does Uraraka-san and Tokoyami-kun.

He and Taro-kun's team passed.

As they were about to have lunch, he hears a child calling for him and Taro-kun. Turning to see Takkun, Big sis Koto's son running to them. (He's pretty sure it could be a nickname derived from the name Takuma, Takeru, or any name that has Ta as part of it, Big sis Koto never told them her son's name other than his nickname)

Taro-kun smiled and carried the boy up high when he's in range. "Long time no see Takkun!"

Takkun laughs. "Heya big bro Kota! Big bro Izu!"

"Hi Takkun!" He greeted back.

He can see Big sis Koto walking towards them. Greeting. "It's been a while Izuku-kun, Kotaro-kun."

"It's been so long Big sis! How are you doing?"

"Same old, Takkun is excited to see the two of you. Are you two taking care of yourself well? And Izuku-kun, I hope you learn to not break your bones again."

"I try not to." He smiled back, sheepishly.

He had enough lectures of broken bones when the Going-Home club helps him with getting used to One For All. An angry Big sis Koto is scary. (He recalls that time she literally dissed Mirei's judges with a serene smile)

"Good." Big sis Koto smiles. Continuing. "The others can't come in person due to assignments and the like but since tomorrow might be a day off for the two of you, how about we meet up again?"

"Sounds good!" Both he and Taro-kun answered.

"That's great, we may have a group chat but it's better to get an answer in person. Why don't you two have lunch with your classmates? They seem interested to listen in."

They turned to see their classmates watching them with curiosity.

He turned back to big sis Koto. "Sure, catch up later?"

"Sure." She smiles and then walks to Taro-kun who is talking with Takkun. Meanwhile, he talks to his nearest classmates, Iida-kun and Uraraka-san.

"What's up?"

"Pardon me, Midoriya-kun, is that your sister? You don't, no offense, look alike." Iida-kun questions. Hands moving.

"Oh no, she's a family friend of ours." He clarifies. Uraraka-san asked next.

"Say Deku-kun, how did you meet her?"

No point in keeping it down. He is willing to tell if they ask, but no one has asked about it so far.

"Ah, that. We met in Mobius before it closed down."

He can see his two new friends tensing. The "μ syndrome" is old news and he wasn't sure if his peers are familiar enough with the incident. Probably just the basis. Maybe that's why they never asked, even when he and Taro-kun had been pretty open about the Catharsis system.

"So you're..."

"Yeah. I used to get bullied lots, got too much and fell victim." Both Iida-kun and Uraraka-san gasped. About to apologize, but he stopped them and continued. "But I fought my way back to get home to the real world. Together with Big sis Koto and a few more people. It was a hard time before, but if I didn't enter Mobius, I don't think I would ever meet them... they've been like a second family to me."

Taro-kun caught up to them and they talk about the Going-Home club on the way for lunch.

(Izuku fails to notice Todoroki listening in. Todoroki stops himself from approaching Izuku as he see's the green haired teen and Kotaro interacting with Kotono and her son. He wants to ask about his connection with All Might and then how he fought like he has experience, but he has his answer for the latter, along with the support device Izuku calls the Catharsis system. "I'll ask Midoriya before his match." Todoroki murmurs as he walked to the cafeteria.)

X

He lost against Todoroki-kun, but he had to do it.

Todoroki-kun told him about Endeavor and why he declared a fight with him early in the day (He had to resist the urge of groaning when Todoroki-kun thinks he is All Might's Secret Love child, like what is that.)

Seeing how much Todoroki-kun also puts himself in a disadvantage with constant use of his ice prompts him to provoke Todoroki-kun.

He's sure Big sis Koto grilled him for almost getting burnt and frozen, though he tries not to have broken bones again. (He can almost hear Big bro Sho sighing since he's probably watching him live on television.)

He's thankful that he doesn't need a cast and that his Catharsis system is in tact.

Iida-kun, Uraraka-san, Tsuyu and Taro-kun visited first before they left after making sure that he is alright.

After they left, he was visited by Todoroki-kun. Who hung his head down. "I'm sorry for the injuries."

"No need to put year head down Todoroki-kun... it's alright. I had worse."

He see's Todoroki-kun looking doubtful. "...If you say so."

Todoroki decided to take a seat at an empty chair. "Midoriya. Sorry if this sounds personal but... I hear you talking to Iida and Uraraka about Mobius earlier."

Oh.

"...What was it like? Being in Mobius?" Todoroki ask.

"...The first few days, I remember never being so happy in life and enjoyed peaceful days with my friends and mom, being accepted and just happy... but then, I slowly realize how messed up Mobius was. And then I remember, why I entered Mobius in the first place, and who I left behind."

He adds. "My quirk... it came really late. I was quirkless for most of my life and got bullied for it. It hurts a lot that I just want to run away. Run from the pain, it was after realizing the nature of Mobius that I remembered mom. She was always there for me no matter what and... I feel bad, for leaving her behind. I vowed myself to find a way back to the real world, back to where my mom was. I met similar people and well... the rest is history."

"...What about the Catharsis system?"

He answers. "It's what we use to fight back against our enemies then. They were... a representation of who we are in real life."

He continues. Smiling mirthlessly. "We're all broken people Todoroki-kun. To activate our Catharsis in Mobius, we had to be really broken up on the inside for it to manifest."

He reminisced the Going-Home club.

Big bro Sho and his grief.

Big bro Ritsu and his anxiety attacks.

Taro-kun and his search of self worth. Results from his uncles abuse.

Naru-chan and her need of friends who'd stay with her no matter what. Resulted from humiliation by her peers for years.

Big bro Ken and his fear of growing up. Not knowing what he wants to do in life.

Big sis Mifue and her hatred of herself due to her Anorexia.

Big sis Suzu and her social anxiety. High school felt so different to her when she entered the first day.

Big bro Izuru and his issues of being controlled by his mother throughout his life.

Big sis Koto and the pressure of being a single parent pressed on her at a young age.

And finally, he himself, and his dream to be a hero crushed, needing an assurance that someone would truly believe him.

They're all broken, but they help each other to heal.

And for that, he was grateful to have met them.

* * *

 

Extra

Fuyumi wished that she could've tried harder to prevent this from happening to Shouto.

After her brothers, Touma and Kou left the house, she never felt so alone.

Kou had tried his best to help Shouto, but it all proved too much when father hit him for trying to help Shouto that he left the house.

Touma grew distant.

And eventually, it's just her left, trying to support Shouto as much as she could.

But it wasn't enough.

Shouto fell victim to the "μ syndrome".

Their father is now left with dealing with his mess, and the world is on the assumption that he trained his son too hard that he fell victim.

It dampen his fame now, but at the cost of Shouto in a coma, which hurts her.

Mother even fights for permission at the hospital she was in to see Shouto when she heard the news.

He has yet to wake up in the coming days.

But they kept visiting and keep a faith that he'd wake up.

On one spring day, Fuyumi's grey eyes met with Shouto's heterochromatic ones opening up.

"Sis...?"

She felt tears, happy tears, flowing from her eyes as she embraced her brother.

(He remembers of his kind mother whom he has yet to talk in person out of fear since the incident, and a sister who still supports him, as he realized the nature of the world he was trapped in. "I have to go back." He resolved to himself.)

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching Caligula and it was a great show with great scores.  
> Since I got impatient with waiting for the episodes, I end up binge watching a game playthrough since I don't have a PS Vita and this was born.  
> I'm sorry, but I doubt everyone in the real world would let Mobius lay off as something harmless. Especially since you all probably worry your families when you got into some coma to enter Mobius.  
> I also left out the Caligula storyline vague enough to prevent full on spoilers and so Izuku's relationship with the Caligula cast is left up to interpretation except for the end results.  
> Caligula canon has Kotaro's father work as a rescue worker, in a quirk world like BNHA, he'd be a hero for sure.  
> Since Kotaro is the same age as Izuku during the start of BNHA, they both go to U.A together here.  
> This Izuku is way more open about his past than canon Izuku because of the events of Caligula prompting him to be different and he has a really supportive group of friends. Hope that clears it up.  
> The last bit is just a what-if with Todoroki entering Mobius instead of Izuku.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
